


Cooking Mama

by TheScarlettShadows



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, Cooking, Fluff, Fluuuufffff, Happy birthday Rose!, Merlin - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform, Messing about, Optional Ending, Sugar, birthday fic, flour, not good cause I don't watch Merlin, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarlettShadows/pseuds/TheScarlettShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rose's birthday, so they decide to do something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy birthday Rose! Hope you enjoy this attempt at writing Merlin. Never watched, so may be absolutely OOC. Sorry. :L Enjoy!

Merlin heads down to the kitchen at midnight, aiming to get a mug of water before heading to sleep. The recent days had been harder than usual, for various reasons, so he certainly wasn't expecting to bump into Arthur. And at any time, he had not expected to see him surrounded by puffs of flour and cinnamon scattered on the floor around him.  
Merlin smiles and walks in, peering around Arthur's huge shoulders to get a glimpse of the mix in a bowl, egg and flour splashes coating the counter-top. "Hey Arthur. What are you doing?"  
Arthur visibly starts and drops the egg in his hand. It falls and splits on the ground, another piece of mess. Flour lightly dusts Arthur's hair and face, making the young Prince look even more adorable than usual, especially to Merlin's eyes. "I'm um, well." His face blushes a deep red behind the pale white flour and casts his eyes at the floor. Merlin simply chuckles and moves forward again, picking up the recipe book next to the mixing bowl.  
"Are you making cake?" Merlin is incredulous, this entire fiasco with Arthur in the kitchen is doubled at the domestic feeling to it. He can feel a laugh bubble under his skin and clamps his lips shut so he doesn't laugh. "Why?"  
Arthur seems to blush even harder and fidgets slightly. "You know how we're going to Rose's birthday party tomorrow, I thought I'd make her a cake. Just as a thing, you know." He gestures helplessly and Merlin has to fit the urge to clamp his hands against his and kiss the cute expression right off his face.  
"That's cool. But you look like you are in need of some help." Merlin finally allows himself to smirk and lightly pushes Arthur away from the utter mess. "Firstly, you're gonna have to clean this glob monster away."  
Arthur glares and pulls his hair through his fingers, causing th blonde roots to turn gray. "Clotpole." Still, he shrugs and starts to clean, dumping all the utensils into the sink and quickly wiping away the top layer of dirt. Merlin looks over at the prevailing mess and sighs, shaking his head in resignment. "That'll have to do, you prat."  
Merlin reaches up and pulls out another bowl and sorts the ingredients in front of him. "Simple cake right?  
Arthur nods, and steps aside, curious as to how Merlin would remedy this situation. So Merlin rolled up his sleeves and glanced over at the recipe. "So, we'll need flour, eggs, milk, etc. Which you've got here, so could you please beat the eggs in a bowl over there…" Arthur nodded and picked up the stated amount of eggs and started to beat them with a fork.  
Time passed quickly, and soon the batter was in the oven, baking away smoothly. Merlin smiled, and looked around the still trashed kitchen. "I guess we're going to have to completely clean this place."  
Arthur sighed and nodded, before jumping onto a clean space of the table, swinging his legs. "Go on then. And thanks for helping Merlin. Hopefully it'll taste good."  
Merlin stood in front of Arthur, looking up at him and put both his hands on Arthur's thighs to still his legs. "You made this mess, the majority of it, so you are going to help clean up." At Arthur's befuddled but pleading expression, Merlin sighed. "Okay then, I'll help you, but you are going to actually do some."  
Arthur reluctantly nodded and they got to work.  
Soon, the kitchen was as clean as it could possibly be, but this had a taken a long time, the impromptu flour fight making the job longer, but still worth it. When they had finished, the sun had started to rise, so they quickly headed to bed.


End file.
